


Double Text

by justwhatialwayswanted



Series: Apartment 314 [13]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, rated teen for vaguely suggestive comments but that's it rlly, so if you're looking for gen fics just be aware of that, tagging as m/m because jerejean is heavily discussed, the return of the platonic house husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwhatialwayswanted/pseuds/justwhatialwayswanted
Summary: Jean has just kissed Jeremy Knox, and he is on top of the world.Andrew is only marginally interested by this turn of events, but it beats vicious mockery of his inability to keep Neil from showing up in his books.
Relationships: Andrew Minyard & Jean Moreau, Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau (Referenced)
Series: Apartment 314 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785295
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Double Text

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically a direct sequel to Wait, as always you are welcome to read out of order since the order is kinda random but jsyk!

Jean leaps out of the car, flies up the stairs to the third floor, yanks his key out of his pocket, slams the door to their apartment open, closes it more gently behind him, and runs into the kitchen.

Andrew raises his eyebrows without turning away from what looks like stir-fry. "What."

Which is when Jean realizes that he has no words to describe the  _ enormity _ of what has happened.

After a few moments of Andrew stirring vegetables and Jean saying absolutely nothing, Andrew deigns to look up from the stove. "Are you under some sort of curse where you can't speak? Blink twice for yes."

"Oh, are you drafting the witchcraft book already?" Jean says, because he's still rolling around words in his head for the real reason he ran up the stairs.

Andrew nods, but his eyebrows are still halfway to the ceiling. "Your hair is a mess."

A glance in the hallway mirror confirms this. Jean... honestly had not noticed.

He returns to the kitchen and says, "I kissed Jeremy," and he can feel himself smiling, half from happiness, half from giddy disbelief that it actually happened. If he didn't already have plans to see Jeremy again tomorrow, he probably wouldn't believe it.

Andrew does not respond with the gravity and emotion that the situation deserves, but Jean didn't really expect him to. That would have been weird. Instead, Andrew says, "Fucking  _ finally. _ You are both ridiculous." He keeps stirring. "Wait. You didn't kiss him and then leave immediately to tell me about it, did you?"

"Far from it." Jean nearly hadn't left at all, but him staying at Jeremy's would have disrupted the weekly routine that is the entire ecosystem of the Moreau-Minyard household (as well as Andrew's life in general, because he's a shut-in). Somehow Jean has become fond of Andrew, despite his absolutely horrific opinions on acceptable pizza toppings, and he doesn't particularly want to upset Andrew's equilibrium. Hence leaving and making plans for tomorrow.

Andrew pours in some sesame oil. "Between that comment and your hair, I have decided I do not want any more information."

"Stop that train of thought, it wasn't like that." In the moment, Jean had been so filled with wonder at the idea that kissing Jeremy was something he could do that he'd completely forgotten other things existed. But he doesn't feel much of a rush to get to anything else, not when a kiss can be like  _ that. _

"No more information," Andrew says.

"Fine, be that way. So how did you spend your day after I stopped replying to your texts?" It suddenly occurs to Jean that he forgot to put his keys on the table by the door, so he tosses them over, and they land with a satisfying  _ clink _ . Things are just going right today, it seems.

Andrew shrugs. "Attempting to write."

_ Oh, this should be good. _ Andrew had finished edits on the last book in a series last week, and he'd grumbled sufficiently about Neil in his week off that Jean is positive Neil is impacting his plans for the witchcraft book he keeps rambling about. "Which character are you basing off of Neil this time?"

"Do my ears deceive me, or are you actually asking me about my writing?" Andrew turns off the stove with studied nonchalance. "You  _ must _ be in a good mood."

Jean grins. "You say that like you don't think I'll notice your blatant deflection."

Andrew sighs so hard that his hair flies out of his face.  _ Impressive. _ "Protagonist."

"And you say I'm ridiculous."

That earns Jean a famous Andrew Minyard Glare. "By the time I figured out what was happening it was too late. The plot hinges on... certain character traits."

Oh, yes. Just like the other eight thousand times it's happened. Andrew has to know the pattern, he's just in denial about it. Or maybe about how obvious it is to other people. "Certainly. Of course. Does Renee know?"

"Not yet."

"Can I tell her?"

Another glare. " _ No." _

"Oh, well." Jean shrugs. "She'll figure it out on her own, I'm sure."

Andrew pulls bowls from the cabinet. "Fill your mouth with food instead of annoying words."

"That's not how words work."

"I decide how words work."

"No, you do not."

Andrew scoffs at that and hands Jean a bowl of stir-fry. "If you're going to irritate me anyway, you might as well tell me what happened with Jeremy. I know you're dying to."

"You're so kind." Jean sits down at their kitchen table. Hm, they only have two chairs. They almost never have people over, but you never know...

No, there's no room for more chairs, unfortunately. The living room will have to suffice.

The stir-fry is good, which is always kind of a relief. They both know Andrew specializes in things that involve loads of sugar and either the oven or the waffle iron. He's a decent cook, but Jean always has a brief moment of fear that whatever he's about to eat will taste like weird candy.

Andrew sits down across from him. "I am pragmatic. Go ahead. Infodump."

"Eager, are we?"

Wow. A third glare in under five minutes. But Jean just laughs. No matter what Andrew says, the fact is that he has explicitly requested that Jean tell him what happened. Twice.

But that might be a tall order. "Honestly, I don't even know how to describe it. We were at his place like usual, and he made hot chocolate and asked if I wanted to watch a movie, and... then we did not do that. I'm seeing him again tomorrow."

"Riveting." Andrew stuffs vegetables in his mouth. "He lives alone, you don't get to kick me out."

"Fair." But that reminds Jean of something. "Speaking of riveting, I haven't looked at the rest of your texts."

Andrew promptly stuffs even more vegetables in his mouth and looks very interested in his bowl.

Interesting.

That's all the prompting Jean needs to pull his phone out and start scrolling. Andrew has to be in a very specific mood to text Jean twice in a row, much less twelve times. Jean's going to go ahead and assume this vague, resigned curiosity in what happened with Jeremy is also a product of that mood. He doesn't really have a name for it, but it tends to pop up when Andrew's between projects or otherwise doesn't have enough to do. Boredom, maybe.

The first six are ones Jean read earlier. They start with Andrew bitching about marketing copy for the book he just finished, take a sharp turn into the fact that apparently Neil 'doesn't read,' and then mourn the cats' fate at living with someone who can't even get the cat-owner aesthetic right. Whatever that means. (Of course, there's an undercurrent of 'I miss Neil's cats and am afraid to go see them in case I run into Neil and embarrass myself' running through it all.) Jean picks up at the point where he had put his phone on silent.

**Andrew:** there are two good things in this whole mess. #1, neil will never read my books. #2, if i kidnap the cats, i can sue for custody afterward and have a foolproof legal argument

**Andrew:** and i will preemptively let you know that i am one hundred percent correct about that lawsuit i majored in criminal justice

**Andrew:** if neil ever read my books i would move

**Andrew:** no. i would make him move. i was here first

**Andrew:** i still have a key to his apartment

**Andrew:** ignore that text i don't know why i said that

Jean looks up from his phone and raises his eyebrows. "You know, if you hadn't told me to ignore that text, I would have assumed you were just mulling over possibilities for kidnapping the cats or blackmailing him into moving out, but now I'm curious."

Andrew scowls at his bowl. "It was stream of consciousness. I probably would have continued to overshare, but Renee called."

And talking to Renee ended the stream of texts. (Jean isn't going to fall into the trap of believing that Andrew saw Jean stop responding and decided to stop texting him. This is the man who attacked dry pasta with a blowtorch to lure Jean into a conversation about Houdini. Andrew is never fazed by Jean's silence.) So he must have been bored.

Well, it's a cycle they go through whenever Andrew finishes a book. Jean knows how to deal with it.

"We should go out for coffee tomorrow," he says. "I'm bored with dark roast."

"Because you have no taste." Then Andrew raises an eyebrow. "Aren't you doing unspeakable things with Jeremy tomorrow?"

Jean shrugs and ignores the fact that really, he has no idea what he's doing with Jeremy tomorrow. He'll find out in the moment, and he's completely at peace with that. "In the afternoon. I'm free in the morning after my run. Are you saying you don't want a mocha? Are you ill?"

"I didn't say that."

Jean smiles and goes back to his stir-fry.

He'll get Andrew out of the apartment tomorrow morning, force him to get some vitamin D through sunlight exposure, and encourage his cousin Nicky to provide spontaneous, extremely detailed life updates via text, and if the pattern holds, that'll break Andrew out of this mood. If it doesn't, he'll do the same thing the next day, and if that doesn't work, he'll break out the big guns and invite Neil, Renee, and Jeremy over simultaneously.

Which will probably result in an annoyed Andrew, but at the moment, Jean feels on top of the world enough that he's willing to deal with the icy stares and biting one-liners.

**Author's Note:**

> remember when i said i was gonna shift focus to renison? whoops! that's still very much in the cards but i'm thinking of doing a bit more on andrew and jean first since this 'andrew is bored and possibly lonesome' plotline just popped out of nowhere, idk i just write whatever i have an idea for at any given moment lmao
> 
> anyway. thank you for reading!!
> 
> -love, birl<3


End file.
